fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Emergence
Dragon Emergence (竜出 Ryūshutsu lit. Surge of a Dragon) is an ancient spell, unique among the Dragon Slayers. It is said to hail from the very times of the Dragon Civil War, although not confirmed, being created specially to fight Dragons. The secrets of this spell were printed on an ancient stone tablet inside many hidden temples throughout Earth Land. Only those strong enough Dragon Slayers can decipher and learn it. History Centuries ago, it is speculated that, while astonished by the Dragons' size and power, the Dragon Slayers sought out for new strategies in order to combat these beasts. One of those new strategies was the method of creating large dragon-like constructs using the Slayers' specific element. The idea was supposed to be quickly approved amongst the warriors, but they had very little time to develop the spell, seeing as how they fought off dragons and protected many places. Another speculation rises that, these Slayers printed their idea on a stone tablet made by one specific dragon slayer, the generations continued on printing developments on the tablet until it seemingly vanished three centuries ago. Theory says that the current Dragon Slayers' ancestors thought the spell would be used for the bad motives, as the war ended and they didn't need it anymore. The tablet was copied and sealed in many different temples across the land, with only those dragon slayers strong enough, capable of reading its contents. These temples are so hidden that civilization haven't even reached them yet, so they are said to be either myth or legendary. To this day, only Damon D. Draco and Genghis Breningoch seem to have found two different tablets, leading them to learn and develop the spell individually. Description Firstly, after learning how to perform this spell, the user will clap their hands together, crossing the three middle fingers while the thumbs are put much more above. Depending on their element, it will begin to form around them, and after some minutes it rapidly expands, growing greatly to match a real dragon's size. The great mass of magic then takes the complete form of an individual dragon. Doing this requires a good deal of magic reserves. Once created though, said dragon may or may not initially obey the caster of the spell. This proves to be quite troublesome, showing off how the dragon can have a personality of its own. However, once the user somehow manages to form some kind of bond with the construct, they will be capable of freely using it during battle or other situation for most purposes. The Dragon Slayer generally stands atop his dragon's head. Depending mostly on the slayer, the dragon has varied sizes and can show a great amount of physical force. They don't need to fully look like their organic counterparts, as shown, hanging from a more humanoid-like appearance to the full dragon-like. Some are also shown to reach the max double height of an adult dragon, this seems to decrease their speed slightly. The constructs generally have enough force to toss around large buildings using two hands or even cause the slightiest of the earthquakes with a full force stomp. As with all dragons, these formed-ones can also have wings and plane like any of their race. Depending on their size, the constructs can still be fast enough to cross a few kilometers in a certain amount of time. The slayer can channel their own magic through the construct's body, meaning he can also execute spells through it. However, as demonstrated in two situations, due to the amount of concentration and magic used for the spell, the slayer is reduced to using very basic spells. Additionally, should the construct receive damage, the user will receive the decreased portion of said damage in themselves. Tablets As speculated, a Draconic Tablet (竜語タブレット Ryūgo Taburetto) is a type of Magical Stone Tablet (かる石た錠剤 Karuishi Tajōzai), said to be created back then by the first dragon slayers in an attempt to record their ideas. At the Civil War, they thought of various methods in order to fight back the dragons, but had little time to put them into practice so they decided to record it using an unknown reacting spell. One of these ideas was this spell, which could only be read by strong dragon slayers that should use their element in the tablet to reveal its writings. These tablets after a century would begin to be hiddened by the Dragon Slayers through the planet on a variety of places, mostly temples. The spell cast on them would make it that they would only appear should a seemingly strong dragon slayer's magical power interact with them. A second interaction would also reveal the many writings on these tablets. Once activated by the magic of one Dragon Slayer, the words can only be seen by him or by those with a similar signature magical power to him/her. The Tablets are made of an unknown stone-related material so hard that they're seemingly strong as diamond. Learning Speculations and theories say that no Ancient Dragon Slayer has ever used this spell in battle, so only the ones from the current Era are capable of using it. First they would need to find an ancient monk temple containing the tablet supposedly written by their ancestors. Each tablet seems to have an strong spell requirement where the user's magic power needs to be strong enough, so that the Slayer attacks the tablet with it. Should they be strong enough, the letters will begin to appear on the stone, fully describing the spell's proccess. It is then, that one is capable of reading and fully learning the spell. Each individual has one variation for their spell, as each dragon is unique. The Slayer will now try to focus on mastering this spell, should they ever want to use it in combat. They focus their magical power around themselves and begin to shape it as if it was an humanoid-like beast made out of their element. DarkDemonforDamon.png|Damon's Dragon Emergence, Noo Moahk. GenghisDragonTitan.png|Genghis' Dragon Emergence, Rudianos. Trivia *The authors were given permission by Per to keep this spell. *The term Dragon Slayer's Ancestor is meant to refer to ancient Dragon Slayers instead of strictly blood-related ancestors to the current Slayers. *It should be noted that the constructs aren't entirely dragonic as seen with Rudianos. *Should someone want to use this spell: **They'd need to show how strong their slayer is. **Also only two Dragon Slayers per user can have this spell. Category:Spell Category:Spells Category:Ancient Spell Category:Dragon Slayer Magic